Implicated
by Min Daae
Summary: Passing notes: it's an old form of nonverbal communication. L/Light.


Light fumed, staring at the note on the bulletin board with no amusement whatsoever, and read it for the sixth time, written in nearly illegible scrawl.

_Light-kun: if you cannot keep your hands to yourself, I am going to have to restrain them. It makes working difficult. Sincerely, Ryuzaki. _

Light clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths through his nose in a futile attempt to manage his irritation, before tearing the Post-it down and stuffing it in his pocket, hoping (dearly) that no one else had seen it.

"Oh," said Matsuda, who had appeared at his shoulder. "I was just about to ask if you'd seen it." He paused. "What's that supposed to mean anyway, Light?"

He gritted his teeth and counted slowly to five so he didn't have to turn and punch the grin off of Matsuda's face. "I have no idea," he said, calmly and deliberately _and with a note of near homicidal anger _"What L is talking about."

This was not going to pass without comment, he thought, eyes falling on L sitting at his computer the length of the chain away, cool as anything, the smirk at the corner of his mouth probably only visible to Light.

He put up his retaliation the next day.

L plucked the post it off of the computer he had adopted as his own, and read it over. Light watched him closely, but L only smiled slightly and put the Post-it note conspicuously back in place. The force attempted to crowd discreetly over to see what it said.

Light had the simple text memorized. _Ryuzaki: if you can't keep your underwear off the floor I am going to start pinning it to the bulletin board. Sincerely, Light. _

The task force looked back and forth between them, and Light lowered his head, fuming at the lack of success of his attempt, and pretended to be working hard. The next note was up by lunch, on Light's computer, and when he returned from eating with L the task force was already gathered around his desk. They cleared away so he could read it, L hanging politely back with an expression of perfect innocence.

_Light-kun: you ought to be aware by now that I could hardly be leaving any of my underclothing on the floor, considering you have stolen all of it. _

Light spluttered, and had to try very hard not to glare over his shoulder, or at the task force, or generally at everything, and sat down in a huff. Picking up a pen and setting it to a Post-it, he didn't even bother to look at L as he scrawled his rejoinder and shoved it L's way.

_Ryuzaki: I don't steal. However, I would like to politely ask what became of my khakis, as they seem to have disappeared. _

L's mouth twitched ominously again, and the reply followed a moment later.

_Light-kun: they are under the bed, where you put them. _

Light could feel himself blushing, and ducked his head, pretending to be focusing intently on writing.

_Ryuzaki: why on earth would I put my pants under the bed? _

_Light-kun: My mistake; perhaps I threw them under the bed. But you definitely asked me to. _

Light was acutely aware of the task force watching, their eyes flicking back and forth as though following an especially interesting drama. Light clenched his fists, unclenched them, and wrote what he hoped was a hint.

_Ryuzaki: I have no idea what you're talking about. _

_I believe that you said something like: 'get them off, dammit, I need you t-_

Light stood up with a clatter, seized L's wrist, and dragged him forcibly away from the desk and safely into the elevator, pressing the 'close door' button frantically. When the doors finally closed with a pleasant 'ping!' Light wheeled on L, feeling a little wild-eyed. "What do you think you're _doing?_"

L's smile was perfectly innocent, almost cloying. "Passing notes, Light-kun. It's an old form of nonverbal communication."

"Fuck you," Light said vehemently. "They're going to think-"

"Who," L said mildly, "Was the one who dragged me out of the room with an expression on his face that could only be called 'hot and bothered'?" He paused. "And besides, it's not as though it would be a complete misconception."

Light spluttered again. "I was just trying to stop you from writing – my _father's _there!"

"Mmm," L said, his mouth twitching dangerously again. "I forgot." Light felt, momentarily, like strangling him. The elevator dinged, indicating their floor. There was distinct silence.

"I didn't steal your underwear," Light said, finally. L gave him an expression of such utter deadpan it almost made Light wince.

"Of course not. I don't wear any. Light, really, your observational skills are-"

"It's not like your undergarment situation was what I was paying attention to at the time," Light snapped. "And where _are _my khakis? I checked under the bed and they _aren't _there-"

"I threw them away," L said, casually. "The zipper was broken and the button came off. I believe I was a little over-enthusiastic."

"You threw them – _you are buying me new khakis._"

"Of course," L said, smoothly. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise." The doors of the elevator hung open, and it continued to ding in annoyance that they weren't moving. L glanced at the floor, and reached out and closed the doors again, then stopped the elevator.

He looked at Light, expression perfectly droll. "Since we're here," he said, casually. "And everyone already thinks we're going to be occupied for a while…surely you don't want to waste the opportunity, Light-kun?"

Light narrowed his eyes. "I don't really think that now is the-"

L put his thumb to his lips and rubbed it against his teeth, eyes wide, expression intent on picking Light apart. Or more accurately, undressing him with his eyes. "Light-kun," L said solemnly. "You should know by now that when I saw it's the time, it is most definitely the time."

"No," Light said, trying to be firm.

"Tease," L said, and moved forward, pinning Light against the wall of the stalled elevator, his hips grinding against Light's for a moment, lips hovering over the slightly younger man's. "I promise I won't ruin your pants this time."

Light gritted his teeth against a suspiciously enthusiastic moan at the feeling of L's half-hard cock pressing against his genitals, even through the fabric of clothing. He squirmed against the wall, forced his hands between them to slide down and grasp the bulge in L's jeans, work his fingers against sensitive flesh. The way L moaned was a reward in itself.

"Down," L said, voice husky, his hands grasping Light's shoulders and pushing him down into the ground, "Get down, you little tease." Light relinquished his hold and allowed himself to be knelt, his eyes on L's crotch as the other undid his jeans and shoved them off, kicking them into a corner of the elevator. L's long, pale fingers threaded into Light's hair and pull him closer; it wasn't not a gentle gesture, but it didn't hurt either.

Light leaned forward, slow fingers sliding around the base of L's cock, the tip of his tongue sneaking out between his lips to tease around L's head, just barely touching the skin. L's voice was almost throaty, his fingers tightening.

"Coy," he said, like a curse, and Light smiled.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he said, and lips parted, Light slid them over the head of L's cock and took his hardening flesh into his mouth; felt L shudder with satisfaction, his hips rocking. Light relaxed his jaw and throat with an effort, his breath catching, and accepted more of L into his mouth, tongue sliding along the detective's shaft as Light's lips suckled at the skin. He could begin to feel his own need throbbing in counterpoint, straining at the fabric of his slacks even as he could start to taste L's precum.

L pulled away abruptly, cock wet with Light's saliva, and dropped down straddling Light's legs, leaning forward until Light could feel L's erection pinned between them. L's nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, and he smirked.

"At least you're not wearing a tie today," he said in a husky, rich voice that Light recognized as full of lust, and then his lips sealed Light's reply, sucking at his lower lip until Light could almost feel them swelling in reaction to the stimulation.

L's hands spread the sides of his shirt and bared his chest, and the detective wriggled downward, looking up at Light for a moment with a mischievous expression in his eyes before he lowered his mouth and closed his teeth lightly on Light's nipple.

Light bit down on his yell, the jolt of feeling seeming to go straight from his chest to his crotch, hardening the stiff feeling of need. L chuckled against his skin, and his mouth suckled instead, a feeling that still made Light want to writhe and cry out. "You-" he said, incoherent with – something, either anger or desire. "You-"

L's free hand was already sliding down and undoing his pants with urgent dexterity, pulling them and underwear alike over his hips. Light twitched and spasmed, his hips bucking upward as L's hand closed his erection in a secure hold, thumb inching up to press insistently under the head.

"Fuck you," Light said faintly, feeling L's cock rub against his leg as L's mouth relinquished his nipple with seeming reluctance. "I need – need you to-"

L moved up his body, lips fixing on Light's neck and biting, suckling, leaving red marks that Light knew he would be unable to explain and couldn't quite care about. Light fought to finish his sentence, only to realize that L had brought his legs up, the tip of his erection pressing against his asshole.

L smiled wickedly and thrust forward in one quick movement of his hips.

Light cried out and squirmed, always surprised by the pain of the initial penetration. He bucked upwards and L's hand caught and held his cock, thumb rubbing in slow, firm circles at the base. L pressed deeper, thumb rubbing a little harder, and this time the noise Light made was more a whimper than a cry.

Light lay back and squirmed until L pressed fully against him, their hips resting together, L's fingers still rubbing lazily alone his cock, keeping him just on the edge of climax. "_Move,_" Light groaned, and L moved, his rhythm beginning slow and steady but forceful, each rocking motion pressing deep within Light hitting somewhere that drove desire and need painfully high, his inner muscles clenching reflexively until they were both moaning and anxious with need.

L's teeth nipped at his neck, the hand around his cock squeezing once. "Light-kun," he said in that lust-filled, husky voice, "You never cease to surprise me."

Light could only manage a soft noise, swallowing hard. He felt his own heartbeat in every part of his body, imagined it twinned with L's, and then the thumb under his cock's head pressed just a little harder, and Light was gone with a near howl of release, eyes squeezing closed.

L paused as Light rode out the throes of his climax, hand still curled gently around slackening flesh, smeared with white ejaculate and still pressed hilt deep in Light's body. Light could hear him panting audibly now as his eyes opened to slits, his eyes dark and full of hunger. He could feel his body start to ache.

There wasn't long to recover, and L's rhythm as he resumed was fast, hard, and merciless. Light's breathing hissed between his teeth so that he didn't cry out, and he nearly bit his tongue as L moved against his body for the last few strokes before he came.

It frustrated Light immensely that L never cried out. His eyes closed and he shuddered violently, but not a sound escaped his lips.

Silence, L still ensconced inside Light's body, the only sound both of their breathing hard. They both slid more fully to the elevator floor, and L looked down at Light and chuckled. "You're a bit rumpled, Light-kun," he said, voice still somewhat lower than usual.

Light glanced down at his clothes in utter disarray, his chest somewhat spattered with cum, pants halfway down his hips and wrinkled beyond saving without another ironing. "I'll have to go change, I guess."

"I'll be there," L said, holding up the wrist and jingling the chain. "Watching."

Light laughed, though a little breathlessly since L's hand had wandered back between his legs, nimble fingers playing lightly over the skin. "You're such a pervert."

"And you're such a tease." L reached out with his free hand and pressed the button to activate the elevator again.


End file.
